A New Beginning
by ThexRealxStarfire
Summary: AU True love can withstand any obstacle and overcome any setback. KoriXRichard, RavenXGar, VicXBee CHAPTER 8 UP!
1. Chapter 1:We Meet Again

Kori Anders-A beautiful red headed girl. She is 18 and goes to Harvard to become a Pediatrician (because she loves kids). At the moment she is modeling and singing to pay for her tuition. She is dating Roy Harper. (DON'T WORRY I'M A ROB/STAR FAN). Kori is from an Island off the West coast called Tamaran, so she isn't always up to date with New York customs.

Raven Roth- Kori's roommate in college. Raven is 18 as well and is majoring in journalism. She had already written a poetry book that she is working on producing and is previously writing a horror novel.

Tara Markov- Tara is a friend of Kori's that is also a singer and they have preformed together. Raven does not like Tara very much but Kori manages to "keep the peace."

Tara is also 18.

Garfield Logan- Garfield is an all out prankster that owns a vegetarian restaurant that Kori and Tara have performed in. Garfield (Gar) likes Tara (but hasn't met Raven yet _hint hint) _He is almost 19.

Richard Grayson- A multimillionaire. He is heir to the Wayne fortune. He is a business man, the best lawyer in the country and for that recently made the DA (Defense Attorney-lawyer for the state.) Richard is going out with Raven after meeting her in a bookstore a few weeks ago. (Don't worry I am a LOYAL ROB/STAR FAN THERE WILL BE **VERY LITTLE **RAVEN/ROB MOMENTS.) (19 years old)

Roy Harper- Also a multimillionaire. He is an actor and a racecar driver. When he is racing he in known as "SPEEDY" for winning every race he enters. He is dating Kori Anders. He is 19.

Victor Stone- A football player in the NFL. (DON'T REALLY PLAY SO DON'T CRITICE ME). (21 years old)

Karen Beecher- A fashion designer with her own fashion line called Bumble Bee.

Alec Rivers- A friend a Richard's that is an oceanographer. He lives in penthouse near Richard. (A/N Alec will be in the story from time to time). (19 years old.)

Summary- Raven is going out with a new guy that she is very happy with and that Kori is dying to meet. Raven finally agrees to bring him to dinner for Kori to meet him. But it turns out that Richard and Kori have a surprise for Raven. Also, with Tara and Garfield and Victor and Karen joining the mix things get confusing. (19 years old)

_**Now on with the story…**_

"So Raven how was your date last night?" Kori asked her best friend Raven while getting ready for there first class of the morning. "It was nice." Raven said uninterested. "Oh come now, it must have been more than that!" Kori nagged at her friend. "We went out to a nice French restaurant and talked while we ate, nothing special Kori." Raven said in a tone that signaled to Kori that it was the end of the conversation. "Well alright." Kori answered getting the point Raven was making.

"So Raven when am I going to meet this mystery man of yours?" Kori asked with interest. Kori had been hearing about Raven and this "guy" whom which she knew nothing about. She didn't even know his name! Raven was very secretive. "Okay, I was going to tell you later tonight but, I invited him out to dinner with us tomorrow." "Are we not going to eat out with Tara tomorrow night?" "Ya well I don't like Tara and I'll need someone to talk to." "Well in that case, WONDERFUL, I cannot wait to meet him tomorrow." Kori said satisfied and excited.

Raven and Kori went home to study and then Kori went off to the bar that she was going to sing in tonight. "See you later Kori." Raven said through the thick book she was engrossed in at the moment. "Alright, I shall see u later." Kori said before closing the door.

"Kori!" Tara screamed. Kori had just walked into the door and already Tara was bombarding her. Kori turned around and said hello. She then went into the back to get changed. On her way Kori said hi to Gar and Victor, who had known Gar through Karen. Karen had helped Garfield start up his business as a favor owed to Kori and had become good friends with him.

_**12:46 P.M**_

"You're back late, later than usual I mean." Raven said as Kori walked through the door. "Yes I apologize Raven." Kori said through a yawn. "You seem tired, you alright?" Raven asked genuinely concerned for her friend. "Yes I just require the sleep."

"Okay goodnight then." Raven said and then got back to her book which was almost finished.

The next morning went as usual as a Friday morning did. Kori and Raven got up at 10:00 for their first class and then got lunch together at their favorite pizza place. "So are you ready for tonight?" Kori asked Raven. "Yea, I guess just don't embarrass me." "Me, embarrass u?...Never" Kori said confidently with a look of mischief in her eyes. Which Raven, unfortunately for Kori saw. "Yea! Right there in your eyes you get that look whenever you're up to something." Raven said accusingly. "Raven please relax I will not embarrass you. But will you at least inform me of this gentleman's name?" Kori asked. "Richard, his name is Richard." Raven said getting up and clearing her plate. "I knew a Richard once." Kori began to try and remember his last name, but it never came to her. "Never mind, let's go we have to get ready for tonight I guess…right?" Raven said dreading the answer she was sure she was going to get. "Yes we should!" Kori said enthusiastically.

_**6:30 (The night of the dinner) **_

"Okay Kori we have to be at the Restaurant by 7:30 and it's about a 45 minute drive so would u hurry up!" Raven voiced echoed through the bedroom door, where Kori was looking in the mirror. They were going to a very exclusive restaurant on Richard dollar of course.

Raven was wearing a black form fitting dress the hung off the shoulders and looked very nice on her. Her black hair which was dyed purple at the tips was curled and hung in her face. She wore black heels and a necklace with a Raven on it.

Kori was wearing a form fitting pink dress which was made of sequence and shinned whenever she walked. Her long straight dark red hair was pulled up in a high pony tail which reached about two inches past her neck bone. (Her hair down was about to her thigh.) On her face were her bangs and two strands of hair that hung in front of her ears on either side of her face. She also wore a stared necklace around her neck and a matching star bracelet and ring. Kori wore open toed shoes with a slight heal.

"Okay," Kori said as she walks out of the bathroom, "let us go!" "Great!" Raven said in monotone.

_**7:16P.M**_

"Here we are," Raven said as she pulled up to the restaurants valet parking. "Wonderful." Kori exclaimed as she jumped out of the car. Raven and Kori walked into the restaurant to be greeted by Tara. "Hello Tara!" Kori said. "Hi,"came a monotone voice from the background. "Raven your boyfriend said that he'd be right back." Tara informed Raven. "Thanks."

5 minutes later Raven tuned around and said, "Kori, there he is." Raven pointed to a very handsome (and I emphasize **_handsome_**) man coming toward them. Kori turned around, hair swinging and looked; she realized that he reminded her of someone. Richard came up to them and gave Raven a kiss on the cheek, which cause her to blush and said hi again to Tara.

"Richard, this is my friend-"Raven didn't get a chance to finish, because at that moment Richard looked up and said, "Kori?" "Huh?" Kori whipped around and seeing who was speaking to her and exclaimed, "Richard!" In a shocked tone. Suddenly to Raven's complete surprise they both stood up and gave each other a hug.

Raven almost unable to speak said-"You two…know each other!"

**PLEASE R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2:Realization!

Chapter 2 

"Yes!" Exclaimed Kori excited. "I haven't seen Richard since-um when was it last Richard?" Kori asked her face showing evident curiosity. "I think it was 6th grade last. Then you moved away correct?" Richard asked turning towards her. "Yes that is it." Kori said getting lost in her past. "I-really missed you Kori." Richard said sitting down next to Raven. _'Why do I feel so-weird, like I-wait? Do I still love Kori Anders?' _Richard wasn't sure. It was true he had had feelings for the red-headed beauty a long time ago since they had met in kindergarten they had been best friends. Then by 3rd grade Richard had developed a crush for Kori. They had lost touch with each other after she moved away the beginning of 6th grade.

Suddenly Kori's cell phone began to ring. "Oh! One moment please" she asked as she picked it up. "Hello?" "Hey baby how are ya?" Roy's voice echoed on the other line. Kori had been dating Roy, the multimillionaire for months now. "Fine Roy and you?" Kori asked. "Roy?" Richard asked as he turned towards Raven. "Kori's boyfriend" she said look at him. "Oh" was all Richard could say. _'Why do I feel this way?-am I…jealous?' _Richard was so confused he wasn't sure what to do. He never thought that he would see Kori again and now that he had he felt like he was in middle school again.

"-Yes Roy…-alright…I will see you then…yes…alright goodbye umm love you too." Kori said then hung up the phone. She didn't sound really convincing though with that 'love you too'. "So, Kori how have you been?" Richard asked leaning back. "I've been alright I-" suddenly Kori froze. Richard had out his arm around Raven's shoulder. Kori's heart and stomach felt as if they had just dropped. _'Why do I feel this way?-am I jealous?" _Kori wasn't sure. After all she was dating Roy. She felt as if she was betraying him by having this feeling. After all Kori had had a crush on Richard since the 2nd grade.

"I," she continued "am doing quite well. I am studying to be a doctor, a pediatrician, actually." Kori finished proudly. "Well you always did love kids." "Okay!" Tara finally piped in. "Is everyone ready to order, I'm starved." Then the waiter came and took there orders. While everyone got full course meals Kori only got a salad.

"Is that all your eating Kori?" Raven asked concerned. "Yes-well," Kori said looking down at her food. "I have to stay on a strict food regiment remember. "Kori have you eaten anything else but salads this whole week?" Tara asked. "For once I agree with her Kori, you need to eat better. You need more protein and nutrition then just salad." "I'm fine" Kori said getting defensive. _'Who are you kidding Kori, you've been feeling sick all day.' _Kori thought. This was true- in fact she's been feeling sick all week. Her stomach felt so empty. She felt so dizzy. Now that she thought about it the room looked like it was spinning.

Kori's hand suddenly shot up to her head. "Ohh." She quietly whispered. "You okay?" Raven asked leaning toward her. "Yes!" Kori said pulling away quickly. She shot up and ran outside for some fresh air. For some reason, on instinct maybe, Richard stood up and ran after her.

Kori was outside leaning against the wall of the restaurant. "Kori are you okay?" Richard asked walking towards her. He put a hand on her shoulder. She quickly pulled away. "I-I don't think that's a good idea." Richard raised an eyebrow. Kori took a step forward. Suddenly she felt dizzy. Kori began to shake and rock back and forth. "Just…go back to Raven…I'm…fine." Kori said slowly. "No!" Richard yelled angrily. "You're sick. Something's wrong with you Kori. You haven't changed since we were kids. You never could put anything past me! You know that!" "Richard" Kori whispered. Richard saw her loosen her grip on the brick wall. He saw he eyes being to roll up in the back of her head, and then what he had been dreading happened. He saw her begin to fall gracefully backwards.

Suddenly everything in Kori's mind went black. The last thing she remembered was the feelings of a pair of strong arms grasp her waist. Then a soft hand caressing her cheek. She heard Richards muffled voice saying her name. Next-nothing.

"Kori, oh g-d!" Richard didn't know what happened. One minute they were talking-well screaming at each other. Then next he's in the street on his knees with an unconscious Kori in his arms. "Kori! Kori! Can you hear me?" He screamed for her to wake up, or at least move. But nothing, not a motion. "Kori please" he called to her desperately. She didn't move. He picked her up and gasped. _'She's so light, when was the last time she ate?' _

"HELP HELP I NEED AN AMBULANCE!" Richard screamed as he rushed into the restaurant.

"How is she?" Raven stood up from the waiting room chair. "She'll be fine in a couple of hours." The doctor informed her and Richard. Raven had convinced Tara to go home by telling her that she would call her when she knew anything about Kori.

"What happened to her?" Richard asked angered. He hated feeling this way-useless and powerless. He just watched her get sick and collapse in front of his eyes. He had is head up against the wall.

"She passed out from mal-nutrition. I don't know if you knew this but your friend hasn't been eating right. She doesn't have enough protein in her body and she was tired. The combination was just too much for her. Her body had to give her a rest and it just couldn't wait." "Can I go see her?" Richard asked. "Sure." The doctor replied looking up from her clipboard. "Thanks" Richard said before rushing in.

Richard walked in to see Kori sleeping in a hospital bed. She had wires attached to her head and arms. An IV was also attached to her arm and was giving her body nutrition. "Kori, what are you doing to yourself?" Richard asked regretfully.

"Look what you're doing to me., all these emotions are coming back to me, emotions that I haven't felt in years." "Kori" he said grasping her small, skinny limp hand in his. "Kori, I-I think I'm still in love with you."

Richard wasn't sure whether or not he wanted Kori to hear him.

Raven stood outside Kori's door. Richard hadn't come out so she decided to open the door and see if they were both okay. Raven hadn't even stepped two feet into the door when she heard "I'm still in love with you."

Tears began to form in Raven's eyes as she backed up from the door with her hand over her mouth. She began to run. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew one thing-

She was going away from there. Away from Richard away from Kori away from life.

**Please R&R**

NEXT CHAPTER:

"_Hey are you okay?"_

"_I'm Garfield, Garfield Logan." _

"_Kori!" _

"_Hurry she may flat-line!" _


	3. Chapter 3:A New Beginning

Chapter 3

Richard looked down at Kori. She looked so peaceful-happy, just as he had remembered her to be. "I just…don't know what to do. Kori…I'm so confused." Suddenly Kori's grip on his hand got tight. "Huh what?" he look at Kori. She looked like she was in pain.

Suddenly the heart monitor that was beeping rhythmically in the back round began to beep faster. "Kori!" Richard looked at it and knew immediately that something was wrong. He rushed out of the room to get a doctor.

The doctor and two nurses rushed in. "I'm sorry sir; you'll have to wait outside." Richard wanted to be with Kori, but knew that she was more important and the doctors and the nurses needed to keep their attention on her.

Richard listened at the door and only heard muffled voices. Then reality set in when he heard the doctor yell "Hurry, she may flat line."

Richard's eyes widened.

  

Raven looked at the ripples in the water as she dried the tears falling in streams down her face with her coat sleeve. Raven was at the docks standing on the edge of the pier. She wasn't going to jump or anything, she wasn't going to kill herself.

She experienced pain before, this was nothing knew. She knew the feeling of rejection, all too well. She pulled up her coat sleeve and then her shirt sleeve and looked at her arm. It was covered in scars from her many attempts to make the pain go away. She ran her hand up and down her right arm.

She never cut herself to deep, just enough to feel the pain. She did stop…eventually with Kori's help. But she was considering going back. She grabbed her head and shook the thought away. With shaking hands she reached inside her coat pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. She lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply. Then began to cry. She rested on the pier and just…cried.

A man was watching her concerned. He walked very slowly and softly so as not to frighten the poor girl. She just looked so upset…being the caring person he was he decided to make sure she was okay.

"Hey…um are you okay?" He looked at her back. Startled Raven jumped up and dropped her cigarette in the ocean. "Yes" she said quickly whipping her tears away from her red stained cheeks. "I'm fine." She said still shaking.

He reached out a hand. "I'm Garfield, Garfield Logan." Raven reached for his hand and grasped it. "I'm Raven..." she sniffed in a continued "Raven Roth."

  

Richard was sitting in a hospital chair with his head in his hands. _'What if I lose her?' _That one dreadful thought ran constantly through his head. Suddenly the doctor can out.

"Howisshe?" Richard asked in a rush. He just wanted to know that Kori was alright. "She's stabilized." The doctor replied in a stain voice. "And yes you may go see her." Richard thanked the doctor and then rushed in to the hospital room.

Kori was in the hospital bed quietly sleeping with the sound of the now steady heart monitor in the back round. "Thank g-d." Richard breathed in relief. "Uh… what?" Kori began to mumble and stir. Richard rushed over to her. "Kori how do you feel?" "What has happened?" Kori asked confused. "I'll tell you anything you want to know as long as you're okay." Richard said with a comforting smile. "Richard" "Yeah?" "Where is Raven?"

  

"So what happened?" Raven and Garfield sat in a booth at a restaurant overlooking the Pier. "It's a long story." Raven said looking down at her cup of herbal tea slightly embarrassed. For some reason she didn't feel like telling Garfield about her guy troubles.

After eating at the restaurant Raven went outside and took out a cigarette. Garfield, after graciously offering to pay the check stood outside with her. "You know you should quit." Garfield said looking out toward the water. "I know I should" said Raven looking down. "My friends are always telling me that." "Kori in particular." "Kori?" Garfield said. That name sounded so familiar. "Anders" Raven told him. "Kori Anders?" she sings at my bar. "Really? That's where she goes every night." "Yeah she's really really talented." Gar replied. "She's…in the hospital." "What! Why?" "She passed out of mal-nutrition a few hours ago." "If she's in the hospital then why are you here?" "I couldn't stay." Raven said shaking her head to get rid of the memory of hearing Richard. But for some reason it didn't hurt so much now that she met Garfield.

  

Richard told Kori what had happened. "I am, sorry" Kori said looking down ashamed. "Don't apologize to me." Richard told her. "I'm just glad your okay." "I need to call Roy." Kori suddenly said staring straight at the door wide eyed. Richard raised an eyebrow but handed her his cell phone.

Kori dialed the number and waited to hear his voice. But it never came only the answering machine. She didn't bother to leave a message.

She handed the phone back to Richard. "He wasn't there?" Richard asked. "No" Kori said bluntly. "He's a very busy man, with many responsibilities." Kori said defending him even thought she knew it was a lie, he never had time for her. "That's know excuse he should have time for you." Richard said a bit angry now. How could this guy ignore her? Her! Kori! "He's just-" Kori stopped as the door began to open.

Raven and Gar walked through the hospital room door. While Gar rushed over to Kori to make sure she was okay. Raven came up to Richard. She looked up at him and said "I know…and we need to talk."

**_PLEASE R&R_**

Chapter 4:

Raven talks to Richard.

"_Richard Grayson meet Roy Harper." _


	4. Chapter 4:Boyfriend Troubles Part I

**Chapter 4: Boyfriend Troubles Part I **

**_6:00 A.M (The next morning) _**

"Kori!" Garfield gasped as he ran up to her grabbing her hand. "Hello Garfield… do not worry I am fine" she replied after seeing the look of distress on his face. "Are you sure?" "Yes I am sure." "Umm…Garfield, where are Raven and Richard?" "Ummm…" Garfield said as he turned around. "I think they went outside to talk, they should be back in soon." "Well, alright."

  

Raven and Richard had gone out of the hospital and were standing in the parking lot. Richard needed to get out of the hospital for a little while and Raven needed a cigarette bad. She pulled the almost empty pack out of her coat pocket, lit it and tried to relax. "So, you needed to tell me something?" Richard said shakily rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, I heard what you said to Kori." "Raven I-" "No, it's okay, I wanted you to know that." "Raven, I don't know what happened." "That's okay, me either."

  

"I can call Roy for you if you want Kori?" Garfield offered. "I already tried, he wasn't there." Kori said looking down in disappointment. "I'll try him again." Garfield said taking out his phone." "What's the number Kori?" "555-7639" "K thanks.' Garfield then left the room to make the call.

At that moment Raven and Garfield walked in. "Do you know if it might be possible for me to leave this facility any time soon." "I don't know Kori, I'll got ask.' Richard replied and then walked out of the room.

Raven sat down next to Kori. "Kori, Richard and I aren't seeing each other anymore." "What! Why?" Kori asked shocked. _'I thought she knew what Richard said, she didn't hear him?' _"Things…just didn't work out between **_us_**, doesn't mean that they won't work out with him and someone else." Raven said trying to get her point across. Raven was very good at understanding people secret emotions, almost like a sixth sense. She knew from the moment that they locked eyes that Richard and Kori were destined to be together. "Yes I suppose there is someone for everyone." Kori said thinking. Raven sighed this was going to take some work to get Kori to realize that Richard was who she should be with not Roy.

Richard and Garfield came in simultaneously. "Kori, you can go home today." Richard said with a smile. "Great, and I called Roy, her should be here in a few minutes." "Alright I shall go change." "Kori, I brought you an outfit, so you wouldn't have to change back into your dress." "Thank you Raven."

  

Roy walked in to the hospital and went up to the receptionist's desk. "Hello, how may I help you sir?" The receptionist asked looking up from the computer she was typing away at. "Yes, I'm looking for what room Koriana Anders is in. (Koriana is her full name.) "Yes, alright let me see." The secretary typed in Anders, Koriana into the computer and look up again. "Room 27A, right down the hallway sir." "Thanks," Roy said before rushing off down the hall.

  

Kori came out of the hospital room bathroom wearing a light blue camisole and black flare bottom Capri pants with black ½ inch heel sandals. The spot on her left arm where I IV had been was still visible. As Kori came out of the room, still being weak from lack of food tripped and began to fall, but never hit the ground. Kori felt those familiar strong arms, the ones from the before, the ones she felt so comfortable in, the ones she wanted to stay in forever, Richard's arms. "Whoa, be careful. You're still weak." "Th-Thank You."

Richard helped her get backup on her feet just in time to see the door open. "Kori!" "Roy?"

  

Roy came in through the door and immediately rushed to Kori. "Kori, baby are you okay?" He had both of her small, frail arms in his. "Yes Roy I am fine do feel worry." Kori said sweetly as he captured her lips in his. "Are you sure?" he said looking her over making sure she was okay. "I got a call from Gar, and was so worried" Roy said capturing her lips once again in a, this time vicious kiss. Kori bushed him away and tried to catch her breath. "Roy, thank you for your concern, but I am fine as I said before." "Who's this?" Roy asked looking past Kori at Richard. "Roy Harper meet Richard Grayson." Raven said in monotone from the other side of the room.

  

"Richard Grayson, DA right?" "Yeah, nice to." Richard said holding out his hand, which Roy took. Richard looked down and saw Roy's arm around Kori's waist. Raven and Garfield saw his fists visibly clench. "Gar, get him out of here." Raven whispered into Garfield's ear, causing him to shiver from her breath. "Okay." "Yo, Richard lets go get Kori checked out." Richard looked over at Gar and Raven who had a similar face on, the one that says get-out-of –here-before-you-kill-someone. Richard walked out of the room with Garfield on his tale.

  

Richard was **_angry! _**Garfield ran down the hall chasing after Richard. "Richard, c'mon man chill out, he's her boyfriend." "I NO THAT!" Richard yelled down the hall. Gar finally caught up to him. "But she doesn't even like him." Richard said looking down. "I no" Gar said putting a hand on his shoulder. "What?" Richard said looking up. "I said I no, anybody could tell she felt wired with him." "Yeah" Richard didn't know how to feel.

  

"Kori, why don't you stay with me for a little while, just so I can keep an eye on you?" "That's alright I really do prefer to stay at my apartment." "Why? Come stay with me, I can have servants on you 24/7." "That is very kind of you but I am alright, really. Now I am going to find Richard and Gar and collect the rest of my belongings before I talk to the doctor and go home." Kori said before walking out of the room.

Roy turned to Raven with a look of anger on his face. "Okay, Raven who the **_hell _**was that son of a bitch?"

_**PLEASE R&R**_

Chapter 5:

Roy confronts Richard

Garfield finds out Raven's secrets.

(and a surprise you're really gonna love!)

**_Robin and Starfire Kissed! I am soooo happy! _**


	5. Chapter 5:Boyfriend Troubles Part II

**Chapter 5: Boyfriend Troubles Part II**

_Previously:_

_Roy turned to Raven with a look of anger on his face. "Okay, Raven who the **hell **was that son of a bitch?" _

"What are your talking about?" Raven asked Roy even though she had an idea. Apparently Kori was the only one in the room that had no idea what was going on. "Who does that guy think he is?" Roy asked furiously. "What do you mean?" "Don't play dump with me Raven, I saw the way he was looking at Kori." "He wasn't doing anything Roy." Raven clarified. "Now I am going to find out what's going on with Kori." Raven exited the room without a second glance at Roy.

  

Richard, Kori, and Garfield were talking to Dr. Williams by the door of the hospital. "So she should just take it easy for a couple of days your saying?" Richard clarified with the doctor making sure he knew everything he needed to about the Kori's health. "Yes, that and she should probably start eating properly." Dr. Williams said looking at Kori. Kori felt her gaze and looked down in a bit of shame, "I am aware Dr. Williams." Suddenly Dr. Williams' beeper began to light up a vibrant red and beep, "Oh, I'm sorry I'm needed in surgery, good day to you all and take care Kori." Dr. Williams said as she rushed down the hall towards the elevator.

"You hear that Kori," Richard said turning to her "you need to eat properly." "I know." "Yeah Kor, and we're gonna be here to make sure you do!" Garfield said with a reassuring smile on his face. Kori looked up and smiled. "Thank you, both of you." "Is everything okay?" Raven asked as she walked up next to Garfield. "Yeah, everything's fine." Garfield reassured her.

"Richard?" "Yeah?" Kori reached into her bag and handed Richard a key. "What's this?" he asked looking at the piece of metal in confusion. "Looks like a key to our apartment." Raven stated. "Yes, I was wondering if I could impose on you to come over later and help me get a few things straight. Also I had hoped we could spend some time and do the catching up?" Kori asked looking up at Richard with a look of hope in his eyes. Richard chuckled, "Yeah, I'd love too." Richard put the key in his pocket. "Great, could you come over um...?" Kori took out her cell phone to look at the time. "A quarter to nine, so could you perhaps come over at around 10:30 or so?" "Sure" Richard said. "I have to run by my office anyway. I'll see you in a few hours Kori." Richard said heading towards the door turning and waving before he left. "See you soon Richard!" Kori chimed in before he disappeared.

  

"And I don't want to see you at the work for at least a week." Garfield told Kori in a unusually serious tone. "I agree with him Kori, why don't you just take it easy." "As you all wish." Kori replied in a quiet, obedient tone. "Hey Kori, where's_ Richard_." Roy said in an angry tone as he pulled Kori close by putting his arm around her waist. "He has left Roy." "Well, 'bout time. Anyway baby, I should leave too." Roy said kissing her hard on the lips making her feel so uncomfortable. She hated when he kissed her like that, she had told him that, yet he always did. He never listened to a word she said. "Alright." Kori said looking down. Roy exited out the hospital door without a single glance at her.

"Um, Raven?" "Yes" Raven replied looking up at Garfield. "I…was wondering…if umm" _'why am I having so much trouble with this? We're just friends, right?' _Garfield wondered. "Yes?" Raven asked slowly. "Umm…would you like to go to dinner tonight?" "Umm..." Raven looked over at Kori wondering if it was okay to leave her so soon. As if reading her mind Kori replied "Go Raven, I am fine." Kori said with a smile. "You sure?" Kori nodded. "Alright, I'd love to." Raven said turning back to Garfield with a smile. "Great. I'll pick you up around 7:00 tonight?" "Sure, Great." Raven replied with a smile. "Do you need directions?" Raven asked. "No, I already know where Kori lives, and you live together right?" "Yeah." "Okay, I'll see you later." Garfield said to Raven, then turning to Kori, "I'll see you in a little while too, but you take it easy till then okay?" "Yes" Kori confirmed. Garfield then headed out the door leaving the girls in the hospital.

"Raven. I have to run some errands." "Okay, I'll come too. I really don't want you driving yet, you're still a bit weak." "Very well." Raven took Kori's dress from the other evening and her jewelry and dress shoes form her hands and put them in the back seat of Raven's black Lexus. The car had been a gift from Richard for some reason or another. Raven offered to give it back, considering they were not a couple anymore, but he refused to take it back. He had said he had given it to her because he wanted her to have it.

  

Roy pulled his silver Mercedes up to Kori's apartment building. "I don't see why she'd want to stay here, in this dump. She'd be so much happier if she lived with me." Roy parked his car and went up to their apartment on the 4th floor. He knocked on the door and waited a few minutes. "Kori? Kori?" Roy called through the door. When he realized no one was home he pulled out the key Kori had given him from his pocket. _'I'll just wait for her here.'_ Roy went in and made himself at home. He looked at his gold Rolex watch; it was 10:25 (AM).

  

"10:30" Richard said as his limo pulled up to Kori's apartment building. "We're here Master Richard." Alfred said as he unlocked the limo doors. "Thanks Alfred." Richard replied as he climbed out of the spotless black limo. "Right on time." Richard said to himself.

  

Richard came up to the 4th floor apartment and pulled out his key. Kori looked tired and if she had fallen asleep Richard didn't want to wake her. He would much rather slip in and out unnoticed. Richard turned the knob on the door and stepped in. Roy heard the knob turn and stood up. "Who's there?" Roy said going towards the door. Suddenly to Richard's surprise the door swung open. "Richard! What the hell are you doing here?" "I'd like to ask you the same question." Richard said stepping in and closing the door.

  

"Kori invited me over. She must be running late cause she gave me a key and asked me to come over at 10:30. Just so we could catch up on old times." Richard explained. "10:32, you're pretty prompted." "Is there a problem with that?" "No! Anyway, what do you have to catch up with her on?" "Old times." "What old times?" "I met Kori in grade school. I haven't seen her in around nine years." "Well," Roy said standing up trying to intimidate Richard. Richard wasn't intimidated in the least bit and stood up as well. "Yes?" Richard asked. He could tell Roy was about to tell him something. "You even try to steel Kori away from me and I'll kill you." Roy said throwing a punch at Richard. Richard caught his hand before if was and inch away from his face. "I really don't think it wise to threaten a DA." Richard said with a smirk.

Roy however was ruthless. He caught Richard off guard, he threw another punch this time connecting with Richard's left eye and throwing him into the wooden coffee table and snapping it in half. "You stay away from Kori!" Roy yelled looking down at him.

  

"Kori, your hair looks great." Raven complimented. "Thanks raven." "Kori, I have to run a few errands myself. Do you mind if I drop you off at home." "Not at all, I believe I can manage." "Great, we're just about home anyways."

  

"Roy, I'm not going to fight you." "Why? Kori not deserving enough?" "I know she deserves better than you!" "You bastard!" Roy threw yet another punch at Richard. This time however Richard moved out of the way and was able to get behind Roy. Roy slammed his fists into the wall.

Roy came at Richard again. Whereas Richard hadn't laid a finger on Roy. Roy was going to attack Richard once again. Suddenly the door unlocked and opened. "Roy!"

 

Kori had walked in just in time to see Roy attempting to punch Richard yet again. "What are you doing?" Kori screamed rushing in. "Kori…I-" Roy tried to calm her down. "No! I want you to leave. Why would you do this? You're lucky if he doesn't press charges!" "Please Kori I-" "I said NO! I don't want to hear it. I want you to leave. You come to my apartment uninvited and you harm my friend, you just met him. What could he have done? I would like you to leave." Kori said turning away and closing her eyes. "Please, just go." Kori didn't look, but she could hear Roy's footsteps go towards the door and then hear the door violently slam shut.

Tears were now running from Kori's face. Suddenly her eyes opened. "Richard!" Kori looked down. Richard was sitting on the floor holding a hand to his forehead to stop the bleeding, but failing miserably. Kori sighed. "Here," she said calmly with a small smile as she bent down. "Let me help you with that. I am going to be a doctor you know." Kori led Richard to the couch. "Lean back, I shall return in a moment." Kori told Richard pushing his shoulders back and then disappearing down the hallway.

Kori came back with a warm, wet towel, and ice pack and some bandages. "Move your hand." Kori said as she put her own on his and pulled it down off the wound. Kori cleaned the area by resting the warm towel on it. Richard winced slightly. "I am sorry." Kori said feeling horrible for making him feel pain, but she knew it had to be done. Once the area was cleaned she put the bandage on the gash in his forehead. "It is not that bad a wound." She reassured. "Now, let me see you eye."

  

"Kori put her hands on his cheek to turn his face towards her. "That will be black and blue for a few days Richard." "That's alright." "I am sorry." Kori said looking down. "I am sorry that Roy did that too you. I can not image why." _'I can'_ Richard thought. Kori handed Richard the ice pack and he rested it on his left eye.

"Thank you." "What?" Richard looked up. "Did you just say thank you?" "Yes I did." "Why?" "I know you Richard." Kori said with a smile. "I remember I went to all your championships and tournaments when we were younger. You are a black belt in karate. You are an expert, even taught it at a time. I thank you for being the better man and not fighting over something that had to be trivial. I respect that." "You do?" "Yes" "Thanks Kor."

"By the way, your…your hair looks nice that way." Kori giggled "why, thank you Richard." One of the errands Kori had to run was getting her hair done. Instead of it being up to her waist it was now up to her shoulders. She still had her bangs. Her naturally straight, red hair matched her face perfectly, framing it quite well. "I had it cut as part of a program called **_Locks of Love_**." (A/N Real Program, in case your interested. Sorry I don't know the number. Two of my friends are doing this.) "That was a nice gesture Kori." "Thank You."

"Umm... I was wondering" Kori asked sitting on the sofa next to Richard. "can we still do the catching up?"

"I'd like that." Richard said with a smile.

Kori and Richard stayed in Kori's apartment and just talked. They laughed about old times, some that the other one forgot. And you know what? It was the best time that either had had in a while.

  

"Raven?" "Garfield?" Raven was again by the pier, just thinking as she did often. It was quiet there and a good place to think or just look at the sunset or sunrise. "I love to think out here." Raven explained. "I'm here a lot too." Gar said. "It's nice." Raven pulled out a new package of cigarettes. She pulled one out and lit it with her dark purple lighter. Before she could put it to her mouth Garfield covered her mouth with his hand and took the cigarette form her's and threw it in the water. "Can I help you quit?" Raven looked down, slightly ashamed. "I'd…I'd like that."

Raven and Garfield sat on the pier together. She put her hand up to push her long black, straightlocks of hair out of her face. When she did her coat sleeve came down revealing her scared arm. Garfield turned around before she had a chance to cover her arm again.

Garfield let out a small gasp. "What happened?" Raven looked away. She could feel tears sting her eyes trying to break free. She could feel old memories come back to her head. She didn't want Garfield to see her this way. "I...I have to go." Raven didn't even look at him. She just got up and ran to her car. "Raven! Wait!" Garfield yelled chasing after her.

Something was wrong with her, emotionally and physically and he was going to find out what.

Raven got in her car and started the engine trying to wipe her tears away. Her mind was clouded over and she couldn't think straight. She knew she shouldn't be driving. But she just had to get away. Garfield saw her car speed off and ran to his car to follow her.

Raven was on a lonely highway. Only a few cars were traveling on it, even in the day time. (A/N it is around 1:00 P.M) She could see Garfield's car in the distance, a blue/green Benz.

Raven's vision began to get foggy again. She couldn't see. Swirls of colors were everywhere. It had also begun to rain, not a drizzle, a down pour, making it harder and harder to see.

Then a shadow darted into the middle of the road. Raven veered not to hit it, causing her car to drive into the forest. She tried to press the brakes but they jammed up. Raven let out a scream of terror before her car slammed into a tree. The side of the car she was sitting in getting all the impact.

Everything after that went black for Raven and she fell silent.

  

Garfield saw it all. The deer run into the middle of the road. Raven swerve to avoid the deer and her car tumble into the forest with her inside. She was going way past the speed limit to begin with and the impact was on a steep slope making it even faster and harder.

"Raven! Oh my g-d!" Garfield pulled his car over and ran out into the pouring rain. He ran though the forest to find what he dreaded most. The car was completely mangled and there was no sound coming from it.

"Raven!" Garfield screamed. "Please be okay...please."

He opened the car door on the opposite side considering the tree was blocking the side door closest to Raven. He didn't even examine her fully. He new it was bad, worst than that. The first thing he saw when he opened the door was blood, Raven's blood and lots of it.

"No!"

  

Richard and Kori were having a great time. "Maybe you should eat something." Richard said still worried about her health. "Very well, I shall get us both something to eat." Kori got up and headed for the kitchen.

As soon as Kori stepped into the Kitchen she rested her hands on the counter top trying to balance herself. _'Why do I feel so sick? I was just at the doctor I am eating, I should be getting better, not worse?' _Kori thought. She knew that Richard would worry so she couldn't let him know. That was becoming harder and harder as her vision began to fog up more and more.

Suddenly there was a shooting pain in her side. Kori groaned in pain. Richard heard her moan. "Kori, are you okay?" Richard asked half-way out of his seat. "Yes" Kori lied. She went and got too wine glasses. She took out a bottle of white wine from the refrigerator. Kori poured the glasses and put the wine bottle away.

After grabbing the wine glasses Kori began to head toward the living room.She was going tocome back in forfood.She stopped cold in her tracks. It felt as if she was burning up and there was a piercing pain in her side. Something was wrong there was no denying it now; she knew.

  

Richard was waiting in the living room.

Then he heard the sound a glass shattering and an ear piercing scream.

"Ohmy g-d!" Richard rushed into the kitchen just in time to catch an unconscious Kori before she hit the floor covered with broken glass as she once again fell into those familiar arms.

**Sorry about the cliffy:-( But it is a drama. Please review. A lot of stuff happened in this chapter, way more than I had planned originally. Now there are two cliffies. **

**This was my longest chapter yet. **

**Please tell me if you like it this long. Should I go longer or shorter idk you decide?**

**Here you go I bet you're just dyeing to know what will happen in chapter 6-so as usual here's your preview. **

_**PLEAES R&R**_

Chapter 6:

"_Raven, Raven please!" _Garfield tries to stop Raven's bleeding and finds out more about her past 'cutting' problem. But will the ambulance get their in time to save her life?

"_Kori wake up! Wake up!" _

"_The pain Richard, the pain, help me!" _Richard will make the ultimate sacrifice for Kori.

_"If we don't find her a donor she will die." _


	6. Chapter 6: Recovery

**(A/N-Before you read know that I know nothing about surgery, so none of what I'm saying with the technical stuff is true, I mean it might be but I don't know.)**

**Chapter 6: Recovery **

_Previously:_

"_Oh my g-d!" Richard rushed into the kitchen just in time to catch an unconscious Kori before she hit the floor covered with broken glass as she once again fell into those familiar arms. _

Richard looked down at Kori, "Kori?" He asked slowly. She didn't answer, didn't move. Richard put one arm under her legs and lifted her up bridal style, still supporting her upper back and head with his other arm. He walked over to the couch ignoring the pain in his shoulder from his battle with Roy and stepping over broken pieces of wood from the previously broken coffee table.

Richard looked down at Kori's unconscious form and put a hand to her forehead. "You're burning up," he said, eyes wide. She looked so small and pale, and weak. "Kori, wake up! Wake up!" Richard screamed in a whisper and he kneeled down so he was eye level with Kori. Richard tucked some of her hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek with his hand. "Please," he begged.

Suddenly Kori's eyes fluttered open slowly, "Richard?" she asked slowly, and it looked like it was painful for her to speak. "Shh, don't speak, I'm gonna go get you some ice." Richard began to get up when something grabbed on to the bottom of his shirt. Richard looked down to see Kori's hand holding on to the red cloth. "Please," she crocked out slowly, "don't leave me alone, I'm scared." Richard grabbed her hand from his shirt and leaned down again. "Kori, I won't leave you, I promise. I'm just going to get you some ice, your burning up." Richard let go of Kori's hand and went into the Kitchen.

Stepping over broken glass and the spilled wine from before he came out with an ice pack. Before he could get back to Kori, he heard her scream, "The pain Richard, the pain, please help me!" Kori's eyes were squeezed shut and she looked like she was in so much pain. Richard rushed to the phone and called 911.

  

_Previously: _

"_Raven!" Garfield screamed. "Please be okay please." _

_He opened the car door on the opposite side considering the tree was blocking the side door closest to Raven. He didn't even examine her fully. He new it was bad, worst than that. The first thing he saw when he opened the door was blood, Raven's blood and lots of it. _

"_No!" _

A cut from Raven's head was bleeding down from her forehead down onto the dash board and steering wheel of the car. When the car made unpacked she must have slammed into the wheel. What a relief she was wearing her seatbelt, or she could have been killed. The broken glass from the shattered window fell onto her arms, cutting then up, some even through her coat. Garfield rushed into the car and unbuckled the bloody seatbelt. Garfield pulled Raven out of the car and rested her head on his lap while her body lay limp on the ground. He tucked her hair behind her ear and ripped the cloth off the bottom of his shirt. He pressed the cloth on the deep gash on her forehead to try and stop the blood; it was too deep to stop it all.

Garfield moved on to see the damage done to her arms. He pulled up her sleeve and gasped. "Raven," Garfield lifted one of her limp arms and used his coat sleeve to wipe away the blood. He ran his hand over her arm. "What have you been doing to yourself?" Scars covered her arm up to her elbow. All different lengths and going in different directions. It was hard to see them all through the blood stains, but they were there and now, he knew.

Garfield looked down at her unconscious form, he bent down and whispered in her ear, "Raven, Raven please!" With tears forming in his eyes as he reached into his pocket and whipped out his cell phone. Quickly he dialed 911.

  

Both Kori and Raven were rushed to Jump City hospital. Richard was waiting in the hallway while the doctors ran some tests on Kori when he saw the doors open and saw a woman, who was hurt pretty badly rush in. He was very surprised to see Garfield with the woman, meaning that, that woman must be…Raven!

Richard jumped up and ran to see what happen. Raven was rushed in to the Emergency Room, and Richard pulled Garfield aside.

"What happened?" Richard asked concern evident in his voice.

"Raven got into a car accident." Garfield replied panicked and trying to catch in breath.

"Why are you here?"

"Kori, I don't know, something happened to her." Richard said looking down.

"No, both of them are hurt I can't believe this. I have to make a call." Garfield walked outside of the hospital.

He got out his phone and called his girlfriend, Tara.

"Hello?" asked a feminine voice.

"Tara, its Gar."

"Hey, is everything okay, where are you?"

"I called to tell you that I can't go out to dinner tonight."

"Why, what happened!"

"I'm at the hospital-"

"Is it Kori?"

"Yeah and Raven"

"Raven?"

"Yeah, she's my friend"

"Umm, alright I hope Kori… and Raven are okay."

"Thanks, bye"

"Bye"

Garfield walked back into the hospital and sat down by Richard in the waiting room. Richard had his head in his hands. "Did they tell you anything about Kori?" Garfield asked concerned, after all, both these girls were very close to him now and Raven; well he wasn't sure what he felt for her, he knew she was his friend but, not like Kori, he felt different around Kori. Kori was a friend and Raven was…more?

"No" Richard said, and then got up and began to pace the room. "She passed out, and then started burning up and she was screaming in pain. I panicked, and called 911."

  

Simultaneously, two doctors both came out of two rooms, both from the emergency room, one for Kori and one for Raven. Garfield and Richard both stood up and began to talk to each doctor.

One of the doctors led Garfield and Richard to Raven's room. They looked down at her sleeping form. She had a bandage wrapped around her forehead. She also had wires attached to her temples and on her arms, monitoring her breathing and blood pressure. Her arms were also wrapped and bandaged; her left ankle was broken and was in a brace, along with her left arm which was in a sling. Even though it was unseen, a brace was wrapped around her upper stomach, because she had broken two of her ribs.

"She has some inner bleeding near her rib cage, caused by a puncture made by one of the broken ribs. She also has a concussion, most likely cause from the impact when her head hit the dash."

"Will she be okay?" Garfield asked, almost having a heart attack. "Yes, she will be okay, she just needs to take it easy for a few weeks, but when she wakes up I'll go through that later. You can stay with her if you like."

Garfield sat down in a chair next to Raven and took her free hand that was not in a sling. As Richard and the two doctors left the room Garfield said quietly, "Raven please wake up."

  

The two doctors, who were partners, lead Richard this time to Kori's room. When they walked in to the room the doctor treating Raven, Dr. Rodriguez, took a seat in the back of the room, while Kori's Doctor, Dr. Banks talked to Richard.

"What happened to her is very serious." Richard looked at Kori; she looked so small and weak. She had monitors attacked to her and a breathing mask on her face.

"She has a kidney disease and she needs a donor, a new kidney." Dr. Banks looked up at Richard. Richard looked up at the doctor then down at Kori and grabbed her limp hand.

"Can…can I," he looked down at her again. She was so sick; she would definitely die if she didn't get this operation soon. Richard took a deep breath and started again, "can I, be that donor?"

The Doctor's eyes went wide, she stuttered for a moment, but quickly regained her composure. "Um, well…let's run some tests to see that everything um…is alright and that everything is compatible and that **_you're _**prepared for having a surgery. You do know that you are going into surgery right?"

"Yeah, I know." "Come with me then." The doctor then lead Richard out of the room, before he left he took one last look at Kori, _'don't worry Kori, you gonna be okay, I promise.' _

  

Raven began to stir, "What's going on?" she asked slowly. "Raven," Gar sighed "you're okay." "Raven put a hand to her head put quickly retracted it because of the pain, "ouch" "Hey, be careful, you banged you head pretty hard." Garfield said as he grabbed her hand. Raven blushed on contact, "what happened?" "You were in a car accident." Raven's eyes went wide. "You're gonna be okay though, don't worry, but you have to be careful. You broke a couple ribs and you hurt you arm and ankle too. Just rest okay?" "Okay." "Oh, and umm…Kori's here too." Garfield said looking at the ground. "Really, where?" "Um…she's in the next room." "What!"

  

"Raven? You're okay?" "No she's not, I tried to get her to stay in her room, but she refused." "How are you feeling Raven?" Richard asked her. Raven was standing on crutches with the bandages still intact. "A little bleeding, but I'm fine, nothing I can't handle. You know me. How's Kori?" "Not good she needs a Kidney transplant. And…I'm gonna give her one." "What, Richard are you sure?" "Yeah, I have to or she'll dye."

Richard began to walk down the hallway when he heard Raven's voice, "You really love her don't you?" Richard didn't turn around or hesitate with the answer, "Yeah, more than I could have ever imagined." Raven just smiled, _'I knew it.' _

  

"Mr. Grayson, are you ready to begin?" The doctor asked. "In a second, I have to make a call first." Richard picked up his cell phone and called his friend, Alec.

"Hey Alec, man, I need you to cover for me at work for a while."

"Sure, but what's up?"

"I'm kinda going into surgery."

"What!"

"It's not that big a deal, a friend of mine, a very close friend is sick and she need's my help."

"Alright man, you better be okay though, call me as soon as you can."

"You got it man."

Richard hung up his phone and looked at the doctor, "okay, ready."

"Okay, well as soon as you surgery in done, you'll be able to recover and Ms. Anders will be brought into surgery. You'll most likely be coming out of the anesthesia while she's in surgery. You're surgery is about 2 hours and her's in about 3 ½ to 4 hours."

"Okay, I'm ready when you are."

  

"Richard, Richard?" Raven called as he slowly opened his eyes. "Gar, he's awake." Richard looked up to find Raven and Garfield standing over him. "Thank goodness you're okay." Raven sighed in relief. "Yeah, everything went fine," Raven said with a smile. "And Kori?" Richard asked. Raven's smile faded, "we don't know yet." "We will soon though" Garfield chimed in.

  

The doctor walked in 4 agonizing hours later. Raven and Garfield stood up; Richard remained in his bed, not having regained enough strength to stand up. "She's recovering, she'll be in the ICU for a little while, in a few hours we should be able to move her to a regular room. "Can we see her?" "In a little while."

  

Kori's eyes slowly opened and she saw a blank white, empty room, it was quiet. Suddenly, the door opened and a Doctor walked in. "What happened?" Kori asked slowly, still waking up. "You had an operation honey; you would have died if it wasn't for that Grayson fellow." She replied with a warm smile. "Really?" "Yes, you needed a new kidney and he was your donor." "Really, I can't believe that Richard would do that for me. Is he okay? Can I see him?" "Yes, you should rest, for now though. He needs rest too, but he'll come see you in a little while."

  

"Mr. Grayson are you okay, to walk?" "Yeah, I'm fine." Richard walked into Kori's room and sat down next to her. He gave her a light smile. Kori began to sit up but she winced in pain. Richard, seeing this stood up and pushed her back down. "You must came out of surgery, try and rest."

"Thank you, for what you did, you saved my life Richard, I am very grateful." "Kori, I could never let you get hurt." Kori turned away as she blushed. "You are going to be okay?" She suddenly turned to Richard, "ya I'll be fine, I'm just glad that you are." Painfully Kori sat up. "I never thought I'd see you again, I'm really glad that I did. I have missed you Richard." "I missed you too Kori."

There eyes met and then there eyes began to close as their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss.

  

Suddenly, Kori's eye shot open. "Kori are you okay?" Raven's voice echoed through the room. "Yeah" Kori said looking at the ground, disappointed. She knew the nurse came in and told her what Richard had done for her, but the kiss …that was the dream. Kori's eyes widened in shock, she knew it for sure now…she was in love with Richard! She had to tell him…but how?

"Raven, what happened!" Kori yelled noticing the condition Raven was in. "Not a big deal, I had a car accident, I'm fine don't worry. Gar saved me." Garfield blushed a bit, then turned to Kori, "Can you get Richard?" she asked him. "I would like to see-**_thank_** him properly." "Sure" "Not necessary."

Richard was leaning against the door frame holding his side. "You need help man?" Garfield asked. "No I'm okay." He said as he took the seat next to her bed.

"Thank you for what you did Richard. I really appreciate what you did for me." "I couldn't let you die." _'Almost like my dream.' _Kori thought. "But, you're welcome." He smiled at her, a warm comforting smile. Raven and Garfield had already left the room and were in the waiting room.

  

"Did I thank you for saving my life?' Raven turned to him "Yeah, about a million and one times." "Well, now it's a million and two." Garfield laughed and looked at her, "so, um… sometime, are you still up for dinner?" Raven grinned at him, "sure."

  

"Richard" "Kori" they said simultaneously. They both laughed slightly. "Yes Richard?" Kori looked up to him with hopeful eyes. "Um…I'm glad you're feeling better." "Oh," she looked down as to not show him her disappointment. "You…too."

**PLEASE R&R**

**Okay, now that everyone is recovering, the next chapter will be up ASAP, I hope this one was okay, this was mostly drama and I assure you that the next chapter will be my favorite genre…ROMANCE! **

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER:**

"Because I think love him." Someone's gonna hear something that their not supposed to…yet.

"Because I think I love her."

Roy returns and so does Terra.

Richard's friend Alec pays a visit.

Victor and Karen (BEE) are visiting as well.

**AND TWO ROMANCE SCENES THAT YOU'RE GONNA LOVE! **

(Still in the **Teen** rating though-don't worry, I **don't **write lemons!)


	7. Chapter 7: I Think I Love You

**I am soooooooooooooo sorry for the looooooooooooooooooooooooooong wait. I had this huge problem with fan fiction. You see, (if you even care) I had this problem w/ my account when I went to bring up my stories ya know to update them, nothing came up. I went on fan fiction support and they fixed it I guess after I sent them a letter. **

**So again I apologize, and know that I AM going to finish both of my stories, this and Another Chance at Love. **

**My New Name is: TheXRealXStarfire (previously: Baby BunnyBoo) **

**Chapter 7: I Think I Love You**

"Okay, everything looks good, you three are free to go," the doctor said not looking up from her clip board. She flipped pages looking at Kori, Richard, and Raven's evaluation sheets.

They were all standing by the door, waiting for the doctor to finalize everything. "Just, try to stay off your feet for a few weeks as much as you can you three."

"Great thanks," Garfield said with his arm around Raven protectively holding her up as a little extra support.

The doctor left to tend to another patient and they all sat in Garfield car. He was the designated driver, dropping each person off at their homes.

  

_3 weeks later_

Kori was in her room changing into her outfit for school. She had tons of work to catch up on and she knew she was way over her head. Suddenly there was a knock on her door, "COMING!"

"Oh, Richard," Kori said with a smile from behind the door frame, "how are you feeling?" "Fine, you?" "Great" "You seem like you're in a hurry, going somewhere?" "School, I have so much work to catch up on seeing as I have missed weeks."

"Oh, right, well um, can I interest you in dinner later tonight. I kinda wanted to tell you something." Richard looked down awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck, a trait he exhibited when he was nervous. Kori gave him a reassuring smile, "sure, does 7 o' clock sound okay to you?" "Great! I'll pick you up around a quarter to." "Alright"

Richard left with a wave good-bye and Kori headed to school.

  

"Raven!" Kori screamed from the other side of the campus. Raven turned around and smiled, "hey what's up?" "I'm going to dinner with Richard tonight." "Like a date?" Kori's eyes widened, "No! Not a date!" Raven smirked, "too bad, I'm going out to dinner with Garfield tonight also." "Really?" Kori said excitedly. "Yeah," Raven said brushing it off like it was nothing. Even though she really couldn't wait.

"Great, I hope you have fun," Kori said then they split company and headed to their final class.

  

"You look great," Richard said with a smile. "Thank you, "Kori said turning her head slightly to hide the blush on her cheeks. Kori wore a simple spaghetti strap light blue dress with a cris-cross design in the back. She also wore light blue strapless 1 inch heels and small hoop earrings. Her hair, which was about 2 inches past her shoulders, was resting on her back and shoulders and the two front pieces hanging in front of her ears were curled.

"Ready to go?" "Yes, I believe I am."

  

Kori and Richard were in the middle of their meal when Kori cleared her throat slightly.

"Um, Richard." Richard looked up at the sound of his name. "Yeah?"

"You had something to tell me, something important?" Richard pulled at his collar and swallowed. "Um, yeah," he said slowly.

"Yes," Kori said expectantly. "Well, Kori I…wanted to tell you this since I saw you again…I lo-"

"RICHIE-POO, WHAT ARE THE CHANCES OF FINDING YOU HERE?"

  

"Who's there?" Raven said as she opened the door. "Hey," Gar said awkwardly, "Gar, what are you doing here? You're early, really early." "Yeah, well, I um kinda wanted to see you" he laughed shyly. Raven wore a silk black robe and her hair looked only half done. "Come in, I'll be ready in about 10 minutes." "Sure," Gar said as he took a seat on the couch. "Are you thirsty?" "Naw, I'm fine thanks."

Ten minutes later Raven came out staring at the ground shyly. She had recovered from the accident and was walking fine. She still had a few healing scars and cuts on her arms and shoulders from the glass, but she was okay.

Raven wore a pure black tank top with a shining black blazer over it, to cover her arms. To match she wore a silk skirt that went to her ankles with a slit on the right side and black strapped heals. Her hair was curled with two strands framing her face while the rest of her hair was pulled into a clip.

"You look beautiful." Gar said standing up.

  

Richard's eyes went wide. _'Kitten? No! What is she doing here?'_ "Richard," Kori said looking toward the woman hastily making her way over to them. "That woman, she seems to want to see you." She looked very confusedly at Richard.

"Oh, Richie-poo, hhhhheeeeeeeellllllllooooooooooo!" Richard looked into Kori's confused eyes and sunk lower into his chair. "Hello Kitten," "Hello, Kitten, I am Kori" she said sticking out her hand, "yeah great," Kitten replied in her preppy voice not even bothering to look in Kori's direction.

While Kori excused herself to the bathroom Kitten wasted no time in pulling Richard into a vicious kiss. Kori only needed a bit of fresh air and came back just in time to see Kitten and Richard kissing. Missing the scene where Richard was trying to stop Kitten, Kori assumed the worst.

Kitten and Richard pulled apart, both gasping for breath. Richard looked behind Kitten to see Kori standing in the middle of the restaurant completely still, hands at her sides, wide eyes.

Richard's eyes widened. "Richard," was the only word the escaped Kori's lips.

"Kori, no," Richard got up and began to walk toward Kori. With every step he took towards her she stepped back.. Wide eyed, shaking her head Kori stared straight at him, "no, no,"

Suddenly she couldn't back up any longer, she hit the glass doors. "Kori, please, it's not what it looks like," Richard begged still walking towards her. Without any other place to go she did the only thing she could, she turned around and ran out the door.

  

Richard chased after her and gripped her arm stopping her from running. She was panting and looked around, avoiding his eyes. Kori please I-" Richard was cut off by a piercing pain in his cheek. She had slapped him, as hard as she could; after all, he deserved it. Kori had the angriest look on her face, she was fuming. He had never seen her so mad. He stared at her wide eyed.

Through eyes full of tears and gasps for breath Kori looked straight into his eyes and without hesitation replied the only thing she could think of, "I loved you."

With that Kori turned and ran, as far from Richard as she could.

  

"So, you all caught up in school?" Gar asked. Gar had taken Raven to an exquisite Italian restaurant.

Raven placed her Herbal Tea on the table and looked up, "yeah, I'm all caught up," Raven said with a smile. _'She still has a nice smile,' _Gar thought to himself.

Suddenly Gar cell phone rang, the sound caused him to jump and he rushed to answer it. "Hello?" "Hey Gar baby, you doing anything tonight?" It was Tara, his girlfriend, Gar looked up at Raven who was quietly sipping her tea and looking out the window. Truthfully Gar really didn't want to be with Tara tonight; since he met Raven things have been different between the two of them.

"I'm actually out tonight, sorry" "That's okay," Tara said disappointed. "Talk to ya later?" Gar asked "yeah, sure," With that Gar hung up the phone.

Raven looked up, "may I ask who that was?" "Oh," Gar was a little shocked by the question, "just a friend." He smiled as the waitress arrived with their dinners.

  

Kori wiped tears from her eyes so she could see as she ran down the dark streets of the city. She knew where she was going but, she just couldn't focus her eyes or her mind.

Kori turned down Park Drive and stopped at a two story brick colonial. The lights on the top floor where on and she hopped the residents were home, after all it was 8:20.

Kori ran up the steps to the front door and rang the bell. _'Please be home, please,' _she thought bouncing on her heels. Her right shoe's heels had broken while she was running and she held her shoes in her hands.

  

"Hey Sparky, look at this," Karen, or Bee as she liked to be called said as she held up a photo album. She and Victor were not married, yet, they were engaged to be married in April, and it was February.

They were in their attic going through some old boxes that still had not been opened after their move in to their new house. Victor looked up from a box her was looking through and laughed. "I haven't seen that in years." Bee got up off the floor and went down stairs to the living room and sat on the couch. Victor followed and sat next to her.

As they were looking at pictures there was a knock at the door. Bee handed the album to Victor and stood up to answer the door.

  

Kori looked down as she saw the knob begin to turn. Then the door opened and Bee's eyes widened. Suddenly Kori dropped her shoes and threw her arms around Bee's shoulders and cried. Bee didn't even have time to react. She put her hand on Kori's back and hugged her back, she didn't know what was wrong, but however made her cry was going to pay. "It's okay Kori, its okay; come on you must be freezing."

It was winter and Kori didn't have a coat, and that dress was so thin. Her hair was completely disheveled and mascara ran sown her face from all the time she'd been crying.

"Victor!" Bee yelled up the stairs, "get a blanket and some Tea," Bee looked down at Kori who was visibly shaking. "Why?" Victor said from upstairs, "Just do it!" she yelled. She heard Victor's footsteps moving upstairs.

She led Kori upstairs and helped her to the couch. Victor came in carrying a cup of Tea and a fleece black blanket, "okay, Bee what did ya need this stuff f-" Victor stopped in his tracks as when he saw Kori, she was like his little sister. They had known each other for years. Garfield had introduced them.

"Kori," Victor said with sad eyes "what happened Kor?" Kori was shaking from the cold holding her arms tight to her sides. She was rocking back and forth silently crying. Bee had her arms wrapped around Kori's shoulders trying to calm her down. Bee looked up at Victor with sad eyes; Kori didn't even seem to notice his presence, like she hadn't registered what happened.

He walked over and placed the blanket over Kori's shoulders and put the tea in front of her. He sat on the other side of her on the couch and gave her a hug as Bee got up and went into the kitchen to make a call.

  

"So anyway, then he goes-" Garfield was telling Raven one of his many jokes when her cell phone went off. "Oh, I'm sorry," Raven pulled out her black version cell phone and put it to her ear, "hello?"

  

"Raven?" Bee said from her kitchen. Bee stood in the doorframe of her kitchen looking into the living room. Victor was in there talking to Kori, trying to comfort her.

"Hey, Bee I'm kind of busy right now can I call you later?" "I no I no your date, I wouldn't have called you if I wasn't an emergency," "It's not a date!" "Raven, Kori came to my door about 10 minutes ago in tears. She was completely disoriented, I don't think she even new where she was going."

  

Raven's eyes went wide, Gar noticed this and immediately began to worry, "what's wrong, what is it?" "Kori, something happened," Raven said panicked getting up. Gar stood up as well, "I'll drive" he said pulling out his keys.

  

"Man, what did you do?" Alec asked as he gave Richard a cup of coffee, "it was Kitten," "no, not her." Alec also knew about Kitten, she worked as a secretary at the law firm and had once dated Richard for a time, but he never really felt anything. After all he was the love of every woman's affection in the city.

"She just kissed me man, I don't know why, but unfortunately, Kori saw." "Kitten's always been in love with you man," "but I LOVE KORI!" Richard's eyes widened, _**'**I **do **love Kori' _he had to find her; he searched for her for hours, but couldn't. He just happened to stumble upon Alec's apartment building. _'I have to find her, she said she loved me, she has to know that, I love her too.' _

  

"Honey, what happened?" Bee looked into Kori's depressed eyes, "I loved him," "Loved who?" "Rich-Rich-Richard," she stuttered. Victor's eyes filled with realization, "Richard Grayson?" Kori nodded her head. "You know him?" Bee asked standing up. "Haven't seen him in years, but yeah we went to high school together, with Kori and Garfield." Kori wiped her eyes with a tissue and looked up. "This woman, he loves her, not me" "Richard's loved you since the 3rd grade," Victor said putting a hand on Kori's shoulders.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Oh, I'll get it," Bee stood up and headed to the foyer. She let Raven and Garfield in and told them what had happened. Raven ran up the stairs and saw Kori and Victor in the living room.

"Hey Vic," "Hey Raven," Victor got up and left them alone. Raven sat on the couch with Kori and gave her a loving hug. "I heard what happened," suddenly Kori burst out in tears. Raven rocked her back and forth. "I no, I no it's going to be okay."

Victor went into the dining room, "Hey Gar," "Hey," they both said solemnly, they were all worried about Kori.

  

'_Where could she be,' _Richard was speeding down the streets of town on his motorcycle. He had gone back home knowing he could get around faster on his motorcycle, especially the way he drove.

Suddenly he was hit with an idea, I'll call Raven, she'll know. He pulled over and dialed her cell number.

"Raven?" "Richard?" "Do you know where Kori is?" "Yeah, I do," Raven sounded angry; he knew this was not going to be a pleasant conversation. "She's crying her eyes out."

Guilt washed over Richard as he let out a sigh. "Oh, man" "I'll give you directions, she's at, a friends," "Thanks,"

  

Richard arrived at the front door of a brick colonial, and knocked at the door. A tall well build African American man opened the door and Richard's mouth dropped open, "Vic!" "Yo Rich," Victor tried not to sound happy considering he did make Kori so upset, but he was ecstatic to see Richard again after years. He was lucky enough to keep in touch with Kori and then live near her again, and now this, it was really amazing they all still knew each other. He had recently met Raven, but loved her already.

"Man, I don't know what you did, but-" he trailed off. "I no, I no can I see her" he pleaded. "Ya, sure." He hesitated. He was okay with it but he wasn't sure what Raven and Bee would say.

  

"Karen," she said holding out her hand. "Richard" they introduced each other and Raven just stood there wondering how he knew all of the people she did. It was too weird.

"Can I see her, please," "I have to make things right, she just came in at the wrong time."

"She's in the living room." Karen sigh.

  

'_How could he, how, I loved him so much, loved, I still love him' _thoughts raced in Kori's head. "Kori?" Her eyes went wide. _'It was him' _she turned around and stood up. She tried to say something; anything but she just didn't now what. "Please listen to me." Richard begged. She wouldn't even look at him.

"Could you at least look at me," he pleaded again. Kori's emerald eyes locked with his piercing blue eyes. "Alright, I'm listening."

"I'm so sorry, Kitten she, I don't love her, and she just took me by surprise." "I love you Kori, I always have. I never had the courage to say it, but I've loved you since I met you. I just, I don't know I was young and I, but now-" he trailed off.

"Richard, I've loved you for so long, as long as I can remember, but I just I just don't know if you love me as much as I love you, I mean how can you, I'm nothing great , and that woman she was-"

Kori was cut off by his lips on hers. His hands were holding her arms to her sides. Kori's eyes went wide and then slowly closed as she fell into the kiss. Soon they parted and Kori looked up into Richard's eyes. "Richard," she whispered. "Your right, I don't love you as much as you love me," Kori looked down.

Richard smirked and lifted her chin. "I love you more."

Kori smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck in a passionate kiss.

  

Raven and Gar were outside sitting on the steps in front of Victor's apartment. "So, how do you know Victor?" "Friends since elementary school." Raven stood up and looked at the sky, "beautiful isn't it." She said referring to the star filled clear night sky. "That's not the only thing that's beautiful out here," Raven blushed.

Raven turned her head and looked into Garfield's eyes. She smiled. God did he love that smile.

Suddenly before either of them new what was happening Garfield had captured her lips in a loving kiss.

Electricity shot through them, a feeling neither of them had had before.

"GARFIELD!" Raven and Garfield pulled apart. "Tara," Gar turned around. Tara stood at the street corner, awe struck. "Garfield how could you," Raven stood there silently watching, not having a clue what was going on.

Suddenly she was jolted from her thoughts by a harsh slap on her face. "You little bitch; you stay away from my boyfriend."

Raven just starred at Garfield, "you're…boy…boyfriend?" _'Why does this keep happening doesn't anyone love me? Why?' _Tears streamed down Raven's cheeks.

"I'm…I'm sorry," she stuttered. "I… didn't know, it won't happen again," she said slowly and began to walk backwards. She just wanted to get away. "Raven wait," Garfield said.

Tara grabbed his hand. "Stay with me, she won't bother us again baby," Gar's eyes narrowed. He whipped his hand away, knocking Tara over in the process. "No, I'm going after her, Tara I'm sorry, but I just can't see you anymore," surprised at how easily that came he turned in the direction Raven went and ran off.

**!PLEASE R&R!**

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER:**

"Kori I'm here to take you back,"

"RAVEN NO!" "Don't please don't!"

"Kori, are you okay, did he hurt you?"

"Please, Raven, I, I love you!"

Sorry Roy wasn't in this chapter but he will be in Chapter 8.


	8. Chapter 8: The Power of Love

**This is it the final chapter. I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story. I really appreciate it. Well, here it is chapter 8….**

**Chapter 8: The Power of Love**

Kori and Richard broke from there kiss. "Kori," Karen called form the doorway. Kori looked past Richard at Karen's worried face. "Roy's at the door."

  

Raven ran down the blocks. It was almost pitch black by now and she wasn't very close to home. She wiped the tears from her eyes and as she turned down her block and rushed into her apartment.

Raven ran into the kitchen, she knew what she want to do. She opened a wooden cabinet above the sink and grabbed a wine glass. Lifting it high over her head she then slammed it down onto the marble counter top. Glass shattered all over the floor.

Picking up a large piece of glass Raven ran into her bedroom…

ready to end it all.

  

Garfield raced down the street following Raven down the darkened streets. He saw her figure gracefully run past a dimming street lamp and he made a sharp right turn.

Running down a block full of huge apartment buildings Garfield searched for wherever Raven had went.

'_I know Raven well enough; she's not a very stable person. She's had a rough life I'm sure of it.' _

Hearing the sound of a slamming door Garfield turned around quick enough to see Raven rush into her apartment.

Running up to the door Garfield was relieved to find it unlocked. He opened the door just in time to hear the sound of shattered glass.

  

Kori looked up at Richard concern in her eyes. "Richard," she whispered with fear, "if he finds out, he'll he'll" Kori trailed off. Richard looked Kori in the eyes and his widened. Blood boiling he asked, "did he**_ hurt_** **_you_**?" Kori looked down ashamed, "only once."

"Wait in the Kitchen please Richard, I would like to speak to Roy alone."

  

Kori walked up to the door of Karen and Victor's house and saw Roy leaning casually on the door frame. "Hey babe, I decided to be generous and take you back."

Kori looked at the ground, "Roy, we need to talk in the living room."

Richard watched from the kitchen, anger rising. _'How could she let him treat her this way?' _

  

Raven stood over her bed with the sharp piece of glimmering glass to her wrist. _'One cut the wrong way and it will all be over," _she though trying to reassure herself that she was doing what was best for her. "No one loves me and I should die."

Raven closed her eyes and exhaled. _'First to just relieve some of this pain, maybe just one or two quick cuts, before the finale.'_

Raven dug the glass lightly into her skin in a way only experience could teach. She sigh as her body began to numb. She had cut almost all through high school. She stopped though and now it was like she was back at square one and all those years 'cut-less' didn't matter.

Finally, Raven sigh, she was ready to make the pain go away. _"I've loved and lost too many times, I can't live through this again.' _

Raven looked down at the glass only inches away from her now bloody wrist. The blood dripped off the sides of her wrist and blended into her black sheets on her mattress.

Only centimeters away now, Raven looked out the window into the dark star-filled sky. Tears streamed down her cheeks and mixed with the blood stains on her bed.

The glass began to pierce her skin, as the first drop of blood appeared on her wrists; Raven was jarred from her dreamy state…

"RAVEN NO!" "Don't please don't!"

  

Garfield walked into Raven's apartment and ran into the kitchen. Glass lay shattered on the ground. He sigh of relieve that there was no blood, but there was no Raven.

He walked out of the kitchen and looked around. Kori's jewelry lay strewn across the couch and the dining room table. On the coffee table Raven's books lay open or piled off to the side. Two sealed, unopened packs of cigarettes lay on the table next to her books.

Garfield quickly and fiercely grabbed the packs and threw them harshly into the trash bin.

He then headed into the hallway towards the bedrooms.

The bathroom and Kori's light blue and pale pink bedroom were both empty. Then he came to Raven's bedroom at the end of the hall.

It was silent and the door was open just a crack. Garfield quickly reached for the handle and pulled the door open with such force that he thought it might come off its hinges. He saw Raven sitting on the floor leaning against her bed. Blood was all over her wrist and on her hardwood floor.

Knowing what she was going to do next Garfield didn't hesitate to do anything in his power to stop her and tell her she was wrong, that she was loved…

By Kori and…by him.

"RAVEN NO!" "Don't please don't!"

  

Kori lead Roy into the family room and stood by the window. She looked out the window, closed her eyes and exhaled. She then turned around and faced Roy.

"Roy I…I can't b-be be with you, I am…sor-sorry." Kori stuttered scared of what he might do. Roy faced reddened with anger.

Kori backed away with fear and accidentally slammed her head into the window. "WHAT!" Roy walked up to Kori and clenched her jaw within his hand. He turned her face up to his. Fire blazed in his eyes. "What. Did. You. Say" Roy said through clenched teeth.

"Roy I-" 'SLAP' Roy slammed his free hand across her face throwing her to the floor.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

  

Raven didn't turn around, only froze in place glass resting against her this frail wrist.

Garfield ran up to her ripping the glass form her hand and throwing it across the floor.

He gripped both her arms tightly pressing them to the sides of her hips, pulling her down fully to the floor.

Raven remained frozen on the ground leaning against Garfield's chest. Eyes wide-unblinking. Garfield grabbed the blanket off the bed and used it to wrap around Raven's wrist to stop the bleeding.

Garfield slid his hands down to entangle in Raven's, "don't" he whispered lightly into her ear. Raven remained frozen her head resting on Garfield's strong chest. She closed her eyes and silently exhaled.

"I-I" was all she could muster. Garfield sigh with relief. Her tucked Raven's hair behind her ear and wrapped his arms around her.

"Raven, I-I-" at a loss for words Garfield slowly turned Raven's head up to face him and lifted her chin. Slowly he closed his eyes and carefully and gently captured her lips. Raven didn't hesitate before falling deeply into the kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Raven I, I don't know when it happened, or how but I'm sure glad it did. I fell in love with you."

"Garfield, I'm in love with you." She whispered in a breathy voice before falling into yet another glorious kiss.

  

Kori lay on the floor silent tears falling from her face. Roy turned around and came face to face with Richard.

Richard rushed over to Kori bending down to lift her face up. He wiped her tears and helped her up. "Kori, are you okay?" All Kori could do was nod. "Go find Karen and Victor upstairs. Okay?" Kori nodded and headed for the door.

Roy ran up and grabbed her arm throwing her into a wall. He loomed over her and she whimpered in fear. "You're staying right here, baby." He spat with malice in his voice.

Richard gripped his shoulder and turned him quickly around. Kori took this opportunity to run out of the room and dash up the stairs.

Richard threw a punch directly at Roy's nose hearing the sickening cracking sound. Blood dripped from his nose, over his mouth and raced to the floor. His vision blurry from the impact he threw punches at Richard from every direction. Richard avoided each one with ease.

Suddenly Roy took a glass off the coffee table and threw in at Richard causing a shard of glass to pierce his skin. Richard gripped his shoulder and ripped the glass out.

"Get out!" Richard screamed at Roy. Roy looked Richard in the eyes. He began to back out of the room towards the door. "Fine," he spat "she's not worth it."

  

Richard watch the door slam shut behind him and he ran up the stairs to find Kori.

  

Garfield took Raven into the living room and then got the first aid kit. She sat on the couch as he wrapped her hand up in a real bandage. "I'm just glad I got here in time." He said as he got up, kissed her and turned down the hall in one swift motion.

Raven looked down, "why?" Gar turned around, "what?" Raven inhaled and looked up, "why did you save me, this world would be better without me," she said tears coming to her eyes; she turned her head in shame. Garfield sat next to her on the couch and turned her head towards him.

"Never," he shouted causing her to flinch, "never," he began to whisper moving closer to her face, "think that, you have touched so many lives and so many people need you." Raven exhaled a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "I-" "You don't have to say anything." Garfield then captured her lips in a searing kiss.

After they parted Garfield looked her in the eyes. A playful smile graced his lips, "I threw out those cigarette packs, don't think I didn't see them."

Raven laughed as she rested her forehead on Garfield's. "I guess you're going to be here a while." "I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else."

  

Richard walked up the stairs to be greeted by a gentle hug from Kori. He flinched at her hug and she raised an eyebrow before looking at is shoulder. "Oh, you are hurt. I am so sorry, this is my entire fault." "No it's fine." "Let's get this fixed," Kori said gently laying a kiss on his lips and leading his into the bathroom.

  

"I love you so much Kori," Richard said laying kisses along her neck. "I love you to Richard," she said breathlessly. "You have a gorgeous apartment." "Penthouse" Richard corrected heading for the kitchen to get some champagne.

Kori sat on the couch looking around the room. It truly was gorgeous and big. He had a huge plasma screen television and a huge stereo system. The couches and chairs were of the finest black leather and the curtains of the finest navy blue silk. "Breathtaking" Kori whispered looking around the room again, and this was only the living room.

"Funny," Richard said coming in with two filled glasses. "I was just thinking the same thing," he said with a smirk as he set the glasses down on the coffee table and sat down next to Kori.

Kori giggled as Richard caressed her cheek and then pulled her close. He pulled her into a loving kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his ebony locks. He simultaneously wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his toned chest.

As they parted Kori looked into his eyes, "This is a new chance," she said placing her right hand on his soft cheek, "for a new beginning."

**_THE END _**

ONCE AGAIN THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED.


End file.
